Gentaro Discovers Facebook
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Gentaro Kisaragi is introduced to the magical world of Facebook by Miu. When he is told he can be friends with everyone there he becomes so enthusiastic and decides to make it his mission to befriend everyone. Inspired by a Tumblr post.


Gentaro discovers Facebook

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Notes: My poor attempt at a Kamen Rider oneshot fic…I found this idea amusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze, it's owned by Toei.

He had been late getting to the rabbit hutch due to recovering from an injury sustained while in kickboxing training with class 2's homeroom teacher Haruka, but as a friend of sorts he had no choice but to comply to spend some time with his friends he had come to meet during his short time at AGHS. Of course, today would not be an average day for Gentaro Kisaragi. No, it was one of those days that would one that would forever go down in history as the day when the Kamen Rider club would be forever changed, the day where the proclaimed Queen of the school unknowingly gave a rocket rider the worst possible addiction.

The automatic doors opened to rabbit hutch as Gentaro held up a hand in greeting calling towards his fellow club members. "Hey, I'm…here?" he looked around the room, he caught sight of everyone in the room typing on their phones or in Kengo's case a computer. The steady tap of the keys going a mile a minute and the sight of no one noticing that he had arrived. "Hello?"

"Oh Gen-chan, you're here now." Yuki flashed him a smile before going back to typing on her phone. "Oh I liked your post Tomoko-chan."

Tomoko smiled from her place next to Ryusei as she typed another post.

"Can someone visit my farm?" JK asked. "I need some items to finish my next quest."

"Another friend request," Shun smiled as he accepted another request from a person in AGHS. His eyes drifted over noticing that Miu did not like his posts. "Miu, you didn't like my last post."

"I unfriended you a week ago," Miu said simply glancing up from her phone to send Shun a look of annoyance before resuming her tagging of people in the pictures she had posted.

"Is this some sort of Zodiarts trick?" Gentaro questioned raising an eyebrow as he walked over to where Kengo was sitting. "Oi, Kengo let's do some training today with the NS magnet switches."

"Who just called me cute?" Kengo questioned turning from the computer and sending a glare at the girls who were snickering, he caught sight of Yuki blushing. "Yuki, I should've known!"

"What's going on here?" Gentaro asked, he glanced at the computer screen a moment catching sight of what Kengo was doing. "What's Facebook?"

A collective pause went throughout the room, as everyone stopped typing on their phones and were now staring at the pompadoured rider as if he was some kind of alien life form.

"Gen-chan, I thought you of all people would have a Facebook page," Yuki said walking over to him. "It's a place for friends to meet friends."

"A place to meet friends," Gentaro said his eyes widened at the prospect of meeting new friends, a smile appeared on his face. "How do I get one of these Facebook things?"

"You sign up for an account and set up your profile," Yuki explained. "Then you add people you know to socialize and play games."

"And you can share photos too," Miu added, she sat down at the computer that Kengo had gotten up from; she quickly began typing in every bit of information that Gentaro had told her. She smiled and pulled out her phone quickly snapping a picture of him and putting it on the profile. "There it's set up, now you can befriend everyone here and if you want you can befriend Shun." As she got up from the chair, she gave Gentaro a sweet smile. "That's all there is to it."

Gentaro's eyes went wide at the large list of prospective friends from AGHS appearing in the recommended friends list as she added the Kamen Rider club. He was surprised that Ryuusei had a Facebook page as well. "This is…Facebook Kitta!" he said lifting his arms into the air happily.

"We've done a good thing," Miu noted. "Gentaro has caught up with the times."

"I sense despair…" Tomoko said from beside her, a strange dark aura appearing around her.

* * *

"Hey did you…"

"Yeah…"

"Why in the world…"

The Kamen Rider Club stared at their phones at the many post updates that Gentaro had managed to accumulate in the past 24 hours. He had befriended half the staff of AGHS and the student body. What made it weird was that he started befriending people he didn't even know. All the time making posts about Space, and how friendship was everything to him, of course the pictures he had added to the albums were of him and the others.

"You did tell him there's a 5,000 friend limit right Miu-senpai?" Yuki asked looking at the older girl.

"Oops! It slipped my mind," Miu said shaking her head. "Maybe he isn't that crazy to add more people."

"I don't know…an update just came in," Jk looked at his phone a moment. "He just befriended someone named Akira Date."

"And someone named Hina Izumi." Yuki said glancing at the phone again. "I wonder who else he befriended."

*******************Somewhere in the World**

"I have a new friend request,"

Glancing down at his Iphone Eiji blinked at the friend request and immediately pressed the accept button.

"So Gentaro-kun has a Facebook page," He pressed the "Like" button and resumed on his way back to his journey.

********************Fuuto

"Uh Shotaro, I just got an incoming friend request from Gentaro." Philip said sitting his book down. "Do I accept it?"

"To be a hardboiled man you must accept the request," Shotaro said with a smile as he pressed the accept button. "He's a fellow rider and a good friend."

Shrugging his shoulders Philip pressed the accept button.

**************************Den-liner**

"Ore Sanjo! Another friend request!" Momotaros pressed the accept button. "It's just as I expected, Me Momotaros is becoming popular!"

"Someone has to like you," Urataros said pressing the accept button. "Gentaro Kisaragi huh…must be some kid who's craving attention."

*******************America**

"Hey Sas do you know some random kid named Gentaro, because he's trying to add me as a friend,"

"Not really but accept it," the blonde who had been addressed as Saskia said shaking her head. "He might be lonely and need friends, he just set up his profile last night."

"Alright, fine." The girl hit the accept button and resumed her task of playing Farmville.

******************Kougami Foundation**

Kousei Kougami stopped frosting a cake as he pressed the friend request icon at the top of the page. A picture of a pompadoured teen appeared in the list.

'Gentaro Kisargi wants to be friends'

"Subarashi!"

Pressing the accept button and calling out in a joyful way. "Happy birthday! To new friendships."

He resumed the task of finishing off the cake he was making and made note to send a cake to AGHS as a gift.

***************AGHS**

"Gentaro please you're going over your limit,"

Yuki glanced at the large friend list that he had accumulated in the past twenty-four hours, and he continued sending out more. Not only that but he had taken a liking to playing Cityville for hours on end.

"I will befriend everyone," Gentaro said simply with a smile, he blinked a few times noticing that he had another friend request as he pressed the accept button and started adding a status update of what he had done. The Kamen rider club looked on in horror as their friend continued adding people randomly.

"FACEBOOK KITTA!"

**Author's Notes:** I blame Tumblr for this! But I regret nothing! Bwahahhahaha! Anyway sorry for the lame story, it popped up randomly as a writing prompt so I was like oh my god must do it!


End file.
